


Whipped for you

by samoyed_triangle



Series: Whipped for you [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Kang Daniel, Comedy, Fluff, Intern Ong Seongwu, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, One Shot, Romance, Seongwu gives no shit to Daniel, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: As the CEO, Niel was known to be ruthless and mean to his workers. Only some of them will be treated kindly by him. His company received new interns and he saw someone that he thinks he could bully but it went the opposite way. Ong is not someone he can mess.





	Whipped for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suck at summary but this is from my twitter drabble idea threads. If any of you follow me will know.

A loud slamming sound resonates the whole floor of KDN Corps. Everyone on that floor stops working as they stare at one particular  wooden door that leads to their CEO’s office. They all know that the person he had just called in is screwed. Like, he will totally gonna get kick out within three...two...one.

 

“YOU’RE FIRED!!”

 

There it goes. Another lackey got fired by their very much furious, ruthless CEO.

 

The person ran through the door seconds after their CEO just screamed at him. Sobbing like crazy as he ran and quickly grab all his things from his desk. Without second glance, the man push the button of the elevator and with his crying state, he dropped to the ground after he got into the elevator.

 

Everybody saw that but nobody need to say a word but just simply pity the man. Nobody knows what’s the reason behind it. Perhaps he messed up with the work their CEO has assigned to him. Only god knows what.

 

“What are you all looking at. Work!” 

 

They all snapped from their thoughts when Mr. Kang stood by his doorway and looking at all of them with a scowl and a very red face, before he slammed his door. Everybody flinch.

 

Gosh, how the heck do they ended up being in the building with such ruthless boss, they don’t even know. But the man pays them well and to tell you the truth, KDN Corps are the most well known company and their names were super big and famous so everybody would want to be a part of it. So they should be consider the lucky ones to be hired by him. Who interviewed them all by himself with his best people next to him.

 

Hwang Minhyun and Yoon Jisung. 

 

His two most trusted people, and friends. Along with the very loud, obnoxious, and unstoppable Kim Jaehwan, who also happens to be his friend too.

 

Daniel sighs after he taken his seat at his desk. Staring at the clipped papers that the earlier person passes to him. He had called him because of the work he had assigned and hoping that it turns out well but to his dismay the work was not expecting his need and so he had exploded. Plus the guy even talked back to him when he try explaining and points out the mistake so Daniel couldn’t handle it. So he had definitely exploded even more and decided to fired him.

 

He did the right choice anyway since the person whom he just fired was someone who always lazed around and not doing his job perfectly as Daniel had mentioned once during the interview. And he is rude so he’s gotta go out then. He doesn’t need someone to tarnish his company’s name by slacking off.

 

He pressed on his intercom, asking his secretary to call Jisung in.

 

*

 

“The guy was slacking off so much and I heard rumours, too many rumours that he tried to sell my company’s secrets to other company. If you don’t like working here then why bother joining in the first place if you want to give away whatever we are trying to make to be more successful.” Daniel complaint to his friend when the older entered the office.

 

Jisung sat and attentively listens to his boss and at the same time he would say that he agree with him. He has been eyeing the guy for months and he too found that the guy was a literal jerk that just wanted sell up the company’s plan, idea and so much more. 

 

“Good thing you get rid of him.” Jisung said in which Daniel nods his head.

 

“Now, I have other things to do before you interrupt me. So I better be excuse.” Jisung stand up and ready to leave when he just remembered something.

 

He turn around from the doorway, “By the way Daniel.” 

 

The said man look up.

 

“We have interns coming in, in the next few days that will be with us for 6 months.”

 

The boss groans. He hated having interns coming in because they are just some fresh grads and know nothing about what they need to do. 

 

Jisung tsks. “Don’t give me that. You are needed in this. To help in grow these interns when they come in. Minhyun will handle them for the first day and then we will assigned them to each department that needed extra help. I might send a few here to help around.”

 

“But...” Daniel wanted to protest and says he doesn’t want any if possible. But Jisung bulge his eyes wide. That shuts him up.

 

“No buts. You better trained the ones I’m sending and not using them for running your stupid errand.”

 

 _‘Oh he will do that. That’s what inters are for. Just to be bullied around and take advantage of.’_ Is what Daniel already have in mind. He’s the boss so he’s not scared of Jisung or does he even listens to the latter much.

 

“Fine.” He fake groans but inside he is smirking evilly. Thinking how he is gonna have so much fun with those interns. He’s gonna make their life miserable.

 

*

 

Seongwoo stares up high the tall building. His facial was blank without any emotions, as if he was bored to the death. He didn’t really want to intern at KDN Corps since it was not his forte or in his resume but somehow, someone from the company chose to have him here perhaps because of what is written in his resume that he need to use when he’s gonna apply for a job. 

 

It’s weird enough that KDN Corps need to see their resume before they accept any interns so he was hoping if he wrote what is the opposite of what the company wants will make them not to take him as one of the interns but all hell set loose and they chose to take him too. 

 

He is so fucked up. He wonder why he even chose this course for his studies anyway if he doesn’t want to be one of those rich, jerk of a person corporate people. Bunch of dweebs.

 

A staff came running towards them and said it’s time to ascend the building to meet with the boss. So Seongwoo and 14 other (yes he counted) interns followed the man into the building and towards the top most level of the place. When they arrived, the staff that works at that level all greets them with a smile. Some look so happy to finally have an interns around.

 

 _‘Probably gonna ask us to do lots of their dirty work.’_ Seongwoo thinks. Some he may identify as genuinely smiling and grateful to have them around. Which he kind of accept.

 

“One moment.” The man said when they reach the wooden door by the end of the whole floor.

 

“Mr Kang. The interns are all here.” The man knocked at said.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t look bothered by the name. He heard rumors about this Mr Kang. Some say he was mean and ruthless and never giving you face if you so much to make a simple mistake, you will have to say goodbye to the company since he’ll fire you. Some say he is such a player that he keeps having women around in his office or sitting on his lap while he works. But rumors are just rumors. Seongwoo doesn’t care about it all but only listens to them and never believed them.

 

He see a few of the interns standing beside he starts to fidget, so he give a glance.

 

Some of them visibly shaken, while some were sweating away. He cock his eyebrow. 

 

 _‘How scary is this guy to get these kids all shaking just by the man saying his name?’_ He wonders but he didn’t really care. If those rumors were true then so be it. It does not concerns him or scares him.

 

It’s not like he’s gonna join the company at the end of his internship. But he will do his best to perform well while he’s here for six months.

 

“Let them in, Jaehwan.” Mr Kang said and the man who they found out as Jaehwan nods and opens the door. Walking in with the interns following behind him.

 

Sitting by his desk is Mr Kang. The CEO of KDN Corps. A young man judging by his looks. Not to mention a very handsome man. His blonde hair was pushed up so his forehead was shown. Looking all dashing and handsome in his suit. 

 

Mr Kang looked up and smile.

 

*

 

_‘Interns. Time to set all hell loose.’_

 

“Welcome to KDN Corps. I wish all the best to each one of you while you all are here with us but before you celebrate, know that I want the best for this company and so I don’t want to see any of you slacking off while on my watch. Even if you were assigned to different department and not where I am, I have my eyes and ears on you. They will report to me if one of you is fooling around and not taking your internship seriously. I don’t like to have lazy people in my company. So if at the end of your internship, if you think you will be hired then you’re wrong. Make one simple mistake then I’ll lash you out of my list of hiring you. Understood?”

 

Daniel didn’t let them answer so he continue on.

 

“Good, so now I will let my secretary to show you around the building. Mr Hwang will soon take you over and teach you all some basic things. You will be assigned to your department accordingly by tomorrow. Best of luck.” He nods to his secretary which happens to be Jaehwan and going back into his work.

 

Jaehwan shows them out of the office, leaving the boss alone.

 

Some of the interns let out their breath that they didn’t realized they were holding after they stepped out of the room. Some almost buckled down while others were whispering to one another on how serious Mr Kang was and all. 

 

While Seongwoo still look like he didn’t care on whatever the man just said. He’ll follow the rule alright but he won’t let them control him.

 

“Pardon for that. Mr Kang is a perfectionist so he never like someone slacking of or not showing any interest in working here-“

 

 _‘Obviously.’_ Seongwoo thought.

 

“Let’s not worry about him for today, yeah? I am Kim Jaehwan by the way. You can call me Jaehwan ssi. I am Mr Kang personal secretary and also one of his PA. Right now I will show you around the building and where to have your break when lunch time arrived.” 

 

They all followed Jaehwan around, introduced and meeting some of the managers, leaders and staffs from each department and floor. 

 

At one point, another person came by. Handsome just like the boss and he introduced himself as Hwang Minhyun. They guessed that this is Mr Hwang that Mr Kang had told them earlier before. The man was tall, perhaps even taller than the boss himself.

 

He smile at the interns.

 

“I am the person who will be calling you if Mr Kang decided to hire you by the end of your internship. Within a month after you finished interning with us, I will let you know by phone calls if you were chosen to be a part of us. Meaning, I am the manager of the Human Resources department. Your resumes all have been sent to Mr Kang and he will evaluate you by the end of your internship. So be prepare for the challenge. Now, I will take over from Mr Kim and will teach you all the basic history of KDN Corps and what do we do here. Follow me.” 

 

Jaehwan bow and took his leave and everyone follows Mr Hwang to wherever he is taking them. He starts explaining about the history and the founder of this company. Which was actually their current boss late grandfather. KDN came from their boss’s name which Kang Daniel. It’s weird to name the company with your own name when the original founder or the person who started the company was his late grandfather. Someone ask Mr Hwang about it and he chuckles. He explained that whenever the next heir took over the company, they were allow to name the company. Changed the name does not mean they changes everything they have been working on.

 

The interns nodded, understanding little of the history. Then Mr Hwang continue on. Sharing more history and what they had done to be such an amazing big company. Also he told them what does each of the boss specialised in.

 

“How long has the current been a CEO?” Seongwoo finally asked. He was curious as how such young man could become a CEO. Mr Hwang looked at him, a small smile gracing his face.

 

“He has been our CEO for four years, just after his father retired. Being the only son can be quite a challenge since he doesn’t have any other choice but to become a CEO and took over his father’s company.”

 

“He’s quite young.” Seongwoo says nonchalantly.

 

Mr Hwang nodded. Agreeing to the intern.

 

“He is. Daniel was only 23 when he took over the company. Just graduated from college and he straightaway takes over since his father decided to retire early.”

 

They all says ‘oh’ and some just nodded. That’s very young indeed.

_‘Too young yet he’s pretty bratty.’_ As what Seongwoo think by his point of view when they met him hours ago. 

 

“Now come. You can all have your lunch and for today, that’s all and you can leave early. I will tell Mr Kang that you all shall leave early. Please come back tomorrow around 7. Myself and Mr Yoon will assigned you all to your designated department.

 

Some was whooping since they can leave early. Meaning around 2 or 3 pm they could just go home and come back tomorrow for their day. 

 

“Thank you Mr Hwang.” Everybody says and took their leave.

 

*

 

The next day come, Daniel has already been inside his office. He came earlier than he supposed to be since he has an urgent meeting so he need to prepare his speeches and presentation in the last moment. Also, he is quite annoyed that his department will have four interns joining. No way in hell is he gonna give them the leisure while he’s in the meeting. So he decided to leave some tasks for them to work on. 

 

“Make sure those kids do this task while I’m in the meeting. And also, while you’re at it. Give them the rules and regulations book too.” He ordered after he had placed the papers on top of his secretary’s desk and went off. Jaehwan nodded and inspect the papers. He sighs when he sees what’s written on the papers.

 

“What a childish act, Niel.” He shook his head.

 

Mr Yoon introduced the four interns that was assigned to Daniel’s floor, one of them is Seongwoo. He had his reading glasses on. Even though he can see clearly and read without any problem. When Mr Yoon called up his name, he had softly groan. Not because he was scared shitless of working at the same floor as the CEO, but because he has to sit through the whole internship with that guy. Who knows what does the man will do to them.

 

Seongwoo glances aside and sees that his three fellow interns are sweating when they waited to reach the top floor. They are scared for sure while Seongwoo is no where close to scaring the young CEO, not that he’s bragging but it does not bother him at all. 

 

They were welcomed by the same person they met first from yesterday, Mr Kim. The man greeted them and show them to their small station where they have prepared for the interns to do their work but unfortunately, that’s not the case for the time being. Mr Kim had placed the papers that was given to him from Daniel this morning. He still could not fathom the thing Daniel had asked these interns to do at the moment. Such a childish act.

 

“Here is your first task for today. Mr Kang had specially requested for each of you to do this while he’s at the meeting. So I would best suggest you all start whatever is written inside.” He smiles, almost pitying the interns for having to do such tasks first thing in the morning.

 

Three of them wasn’t complaining but they did frown when they read through the papers while Seongwoo was furrowing his eyebrows together. Confused and surprised to see what was written on it.

 

“Is the guy fucking playing with us?” He blurts out, scanning through the papers and not even bothered to lowered down his tone. One of them who sat next to him, jabs him with his elbow.

 

“Shh, he could hear us...” the guy whispered.

 

Seongwoo tsks. This is bullshit. This is not a task for what he is asking for when he wrote in his resume. This not something he should be doing and plus he is not somebody to be used around.

 

“I don’t give a shit about him hearing us or not. Are you guys seriously gonna answer all this crap of a question? Like they are not even irrelevant to what we are interning for. Is this some kind of a task to find out how well you know the CEO??” 

 

Seongwoo can’t believe it.

_‘How many cup of coffee does Mr Kang drink in a day?’_

_‘Name five of Mr Kang’s favourite coffee.’_

_‘What colour suits Mr Kang?_

_‘Etc questions’_

 

This questions as fucking stupid. It has got nothing to do with the company but simply as question about how well they know Mr Kang and Seongwoo had repeated that same question for many times as he read the questions.

 

Fuck it. He’ll give the answers. And Mr Kang does not gonna like it.

 

*

 

Daniel came back after his meeting found the question papers he had told Jaehwan to give to the interns to answer. He smiled knowing that they must have given such deep thoughts on answering them. So he sat on his desk and starts reading them one by one. He was about to smile when one of the papers caught his attention. He read the answers and loudly gasped and bulge his eyes out.

 

“What the fuck..”

**Answers:**

_1) The hell I would know how many he drinks in a day._  
_2) Coffee for all five as his favourite...well coffee._  
_3) The fuck do I know what his favourite colour is. Or in which colour does suits him best._

 

Daniel was greeting his teeth. Someone had actually (for once) been brave enough to write such answer for him. He read the name through greeted teeth.

 

“Ong Seongwoo. I will make sure to make your time here a living hell.” 

 

He immediately punch his intercom for Jaehwan.

 

“Send intern Ong Seongwoo to see me. Now.” 

 

He can’t wait to teach this intern a lesson. A lesson to never mess with him. Or bull crapping the task he had gave him.

 

A soft knock was heard. 

 

“Intern Ong Seongwoo is here to see you, sir. As requested.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Seongwoo walked in and closed the door shut behind him as he walk towards the desk after. A blank look adorning his face. Like he does even care of what he had done. Or like he already know why he was called in by Mr Kang. Daniel begrudgingly wants to straight up yells at him or warned him but fuck his throat was block with a lump. 

 

 _‘Who the fuck can look so good just by being an intern and wearing such glasses in my office...’_ he thinks as he inspect the intern up and down.

 

“You call sir?” Seongwoo ask, cocking an eyebrow questioningly at the CEO. He saw how the boss was either checking him out or just trying to pin point something by how he dressed.

 

Daniel clears his throat.

 

“Intern Ong, I see you have not answered my question with out most care. What’s with all the crap of an answer you have given me? Do you not want to work here once you finish your internship?”

 

“I don’t think it was necessary for me to give you a proper answer, sir, since I don’t know what coffee you drink or what colour suits you or how many times have you dyed your hair or what is your go to song and many more that is written on that paper. And, I’m not even sure that I want to work here.” He answered nonchalantly. Looking at the boss with a blank face while the boss looks like he’s about yo explode.

 

“Then you should have ask. It’s not a damn exam that you could not go and ask the other employees about me.”

 

“I don’t see why I should, sir.”

 

“If you want to have me treat you well then you should.”

 

“Oh so you have already thought of treating me bad, is it? Or to all of us when you know we will be joining your department?” Seongwoo asked.

 

Daniel clamped his mouth. He never found any intern or meet someone like Ong Seongwoo. Someone that boldly shots him down and is making him shutting his mouth with such answers. But still, who the fuck does this intern think he is.

 

“That’s not the point. The point is...since I will be the one judging you and give you points and evaluate you at the end of your internship and I will be one recommending you to other company if you are not suitable to mine, then you should have take my side. With that sort of attitude, you won’t have such a bright future up ahead Mr Ong.”

 

Seongwoo stares at him. Blinking once and twice.

 

“I have many other recommendations waiting for me to give them answers, sir. You don’t really know me well to say that I won’t have a bright future with how I act. Others do.”

 

“Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you go to where you want to go then? Why intern here if you don’t think of joining?”

 

“Because someone in your company chose me to do so, sir. You should know who he is, no?”

 

Daniel tries to think who might be the person and it click. Hwang Minhyun. 

 

“I will have a word with him later. You may leave.”

 

Seongwoo bows and leave the room. Daniel grumbles under his breath. How can Minhyun hyung bring this kid in if this is how he will act for the whole internship.

 

He need to find out. But also, he is surely gonna give Ong Seongwoo some lesson.

 

*

 

Seongwoo sigh for the up tenth since last week. Ever since he gave that answer for Mr Kang’s unnecessary questions, the guy has been getting on his nerves.

 

Every morning, Mr Kang would come by his desk and stacks the whole papers on his desk, demanding for him to finish them within three hours. Which the work was supposed to be for his secretary, Mr Kim but he decided to give it to him instead. 

 

For the first two days, Seongwoo had never say anything and just do the work he has been ordered but when it never stop, he has had it.

 

He still remember how he had refused to do Mr Kang’s job when it was supposed to be to his secretary. The whole floor was shocked when he had first refused the man. Knowing so well that the CEO was a hot temper and ruthless man when someone refusing to do his work. He never gave any mercy for anyone, not even an intern.

 

“What did you just say?” Daniel asked. His face were slightly red after Seongwoo had refuses him.

 

“I said, this is not my work for me to do, sir. It’s your secretary’s job.” Seongwoo said without even looking at the man who is trying to control his anger.

 

“But I asked you to do it for me and not him. So you need to finish this within an hour and bring it to me at my office.”

 

“Nope. I refuse.” Seongwoo said with a straight face. He looked at the man. Not even scared of him when he sees how Mr Kang is looking at him. Like he could murder him with only staring at the guy.

 

“You-“ Daniel was really gonna yell at him but he pause when the guy stand up from his seat and shoved the papers to his chest.

 

“I refuses and even if you forced me to do so, I won’t do it and you will suffer if you went to the meeting without any speeches to present to. So its best if you go and ask your secretary to do so while you still got time, sir. I have better things to do for my internship then doing your job.” He bows and leave his cubicle to join his other intern friend.

 

Daniel wanted to flip the whole table. Never in his life, an intern (especially an INTERN!) denying his request to finish of his task. Never! Ong Seongwoo is the first to do so.

_‘How dare he refuses my order! He should be grateful that he even get to do his internship here!'_

 

Daniel ripped the papers into pieces. Not even care if they are important for his meeting later or not while he stares a hole right at the back of Ong Seongwoo’s head. The guy doesn’t even flinch but stop and look back to the CEO with an equal looking stare as Daniel is giving him. He’s not afraid of the young CEO. So he can stares at him as much as he wants to. Seongwoo snorts before he continue walking away. Not sparing another glance towards the CEO.

 

Daniel takes all in his power to make Ong Seongwoo’s life miserable while he’s at work. He has been bothering the intern for weeks. Asking for him to fetch him some outrageous flavour of coffee in the morning, to buy him some common bread which he can finds in any local mart but had to make it dramatic by saying he can only get it at the end of Seoul, somewhere closed to Incheon and so much more.

 

But each time he requested the man to do so, he would refused. By giving him some piece of his mind.

 

_‘You know that sort of flavour never existed right? And you always drink your plain boring Americano. Be it from Starbucks, Coffee Beans or anywhere else. It’s always the same taste. Bitterness.’_

_‘No it’s not. I found this when I passed by...uh, a cafe just few blocks away. I think it’s new so that’s why I never seen it before, so you have to get that coffee for me now, intern Ong.’_

_‘If you mean by Coffea & Tee Cafe, you’re a frequent.’_

_Daniel gasped, ‘Did you stalked me?’_

_‘No but my friend who works there know you. Said you always comes every morning for their Americano.’_

 

Or when it’s the bread he asked for.

 

_‘You’re asking me to buy you a plain croissant from a shop at the end of this city when you can practically have it anywhere else? You’re out of your mind, sir.’ Seongwoo shakes his head, in pure utter annoyance._

_‘Because it’s the best. And no other shops sells them.’_

_‘Really now. What plain croissant makes it different?’_

_‘It’s...it’s in D shaped and not C!’_

_‘You’re pathetic, sir.’_

 

It keeps going, and none of his plan work. He have tried asking for Seongwoo to follow him into his meeting or takes the minutes and like act as his acting secretary but he never budged. At all. He tried to other interns who work in the same level and the other three would gladly do so when he told them. None refuses but not Ong Seongwoo.

 

*

 

This goes to the Human Resources where Minhyun found out and he take an action. More towards the CEO rather than the intern. He caught Daniel yelling at one of the employees for ruining the blueprint for the next shopping mall that they are launching soon. It was stained with coffee and some chilies, and it’s almost soaked and some of the drawings were ruined. So he exploded. Right there and letting everyone listens go what he fires to the poor employee.

 

“I want you to redo all the sketches and show them to me by tomorrow!” He sternly said, pressing his temple for comfort.

 

“B-But sir...to-tomorrow is too s-short...” the employee stutter. Eyes watery as he tries to hold back tears.

 

Daniel raised a brow. “It’s your god damn fault so you better fix it. Be grateful that I don’t fire you for your mistake. Finish them by tomorrow and show me. If not, you will get a fine looking letter saying that you’ve been terminated.”

 

The man trembles. He doesn’t want to be kicked out from here because he loves it here. The salary was nice and it’s located so closed to where he stays. He doesn’t want to loose this job just by some mistakes he made.

 

“Now leave my office and get it working.”

 

Someone knock on the door and Daniel ask them to come in. He was surprised to see intern Seongwoo standing there, looking unfazed by the intimidating boss.

 

“If I may, sir. I would like to help this man with his blueprint. Since you so ruthlessly told him to finish them off by tomorrow so might as well I come in and give him a hand. Since I don’t have better things to do then to rot in here.”

 

Daniel can feel his vein popped. He wanted to tell the intern off but another knock interrupts him.

 

In came Minhyun. He smile, gently at Daniel but Daniel knows that smile so much that he backs away. 

 

“That is actually a great idea, Mr Ong. You go and help with Mr Oh. And perhaps asked your colleagues to help him as well, yeah?” Minhyun genuinely smiles at Seongwoo who simply stares at him before he nods and leave the room along with the employee Mr Oh.

 

Daniel stormed his way towards Minhyun then drags the man away from the door after the intern had left.

 

“What the fuck Minhyun hyung! Why did you told that intern to help him! The guy made the mistake so he should be fixing it by himself and not giving him any help!” Daniel said in anger. 

 

“Oh why not, Niel. The man mistake yes, but does that mean he does not deserve any help? Or pity?”

 

“No. He does not. That blueprint was important and he could easily ruined it. We needed that for our next shopping mall project and I have to show that in the meeting soon. If he couldn’t do it then say so and I’ll give that job for someone else.” He huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Yes but did you ask him if he did it on purpose? Or even if it was his fault?” Minhyun asked, calmly.

 

Daniel stares at him.

 

“Of course I don’t ask. It is his fault!”

 

Minhyun sigh, “Niel, sometimes you need to change and let them speak the truth. If, whether it is their mistake and not simply think that it was. For example, Mr Ong.”

 

Daniel sneer. He hate that name. The first person he has ever despised for the past 27 years of his life. Even if he hated someone before, it was never that long. But Ong Seongwoo made it wrong.

 

“What about the intern.”

 

“Do you by any chance read through his resume? Or any other interns resume that I passed to you a day before they came in?”

 

The CEO tried to think back if he had but then he realised that he hasn’t read any of it at all. He sheepishly blinks at Minhyun hyung. The man sighs again

 

“I thought so. Why don’t you go through all the resume and see what’s written inside. You may be surprised by what you’ll discover. Especially Mr Ong. You may think these interns are like fresh graduate student but they aren’t. They know what they have to do if you show them. So far, the other interns from other departments had some great performance. Their supervisor had teach them well and they have even go out with them and join them for a meeting or simply conducted one. Why not you do that for yours. So far, I haven’t heard anything from yours yet. You better teach them and not bullying them Daniel.” Minhyun take a step back and going for the exit.

 

When he reached the door he stop and turn back.

 

“Forgot to mentioned. Mr On- No, I mean Seongwoo is a friend. Just so you need to know. So basically I know what you have been doing to him and the other three interns, Daniel.”

 

Daniel bulge his eyes out when Minhyun mentioned he is friend with the intern. Like how that happen.

 

He grumbles after the older left the room and decided to read the resumes. 

 

_‘If that’s what he wants then I’ll do it.’_

 

*

 

“Son of a bitch. Fuck. What...” Daniel couldn’t comprehend the info he had just found out. He has been sitting in his office for the whole day, going through the resumes one by one. Some was impressive while others were okay.

 

But when he get to the last resume, which is Ong Seongwoo’s, he had read them with wide eyes. Reading through for multiple times just to make sure. 

 

The guy Ong Seongwoo is known for his brain. He’s a smart guy, always acing his test and projects that was given by his professor. Ong Seongwoo had also won a debate during for some event they held and people sees him as a potential leader. Someone who could persuade them to change their thoughts about things. Daniel was taken aback when he sees that the guy is currently taking his Master, going to graduate after he end his internship, and fuck, this guy is well educated and way more successful than Daniel. Even though the guy hasn’t work yet, but people would want someone with Master is their level. 

 

Also he is older that Daniel too.

 

“30 years old. Why does he look like he’s in his twenties. Not even Minhyun hyung could withstand the guy’s handsomeness. Well Minhyun hyung is handsome too but this guy is in another level. He’s hot and definitely my type if not for that attitude of his.” 

 

He read through again. Learning that Ong Seongwoo had many of his professors recommending him. All gave a positive remarks on how well Ong Seongwoo is and more. He’s pretty well known for being the only surname with Ong, since Korea never had anyone with that surname. So even Daniel was the first to ever heard the surname Ong. He have two younger siblings and stays in Incheon with his family.

 

“A family’s guy.” Daniel nods, suddenly interested with Ong Seongwoo’s life. 

 

He had many honorary written in his resume. Which would be an understanding for someone like him. Who had many professors liking him and acing in many subjects through his years in college and even highschool.

 

After reading all the resume, Daniel suddenly feel a little guilty for ignoring and using the interns for petty things. Especially to Ong Seongwoo. No wonder he’s not afraid of Daniel, since he knows what he’s talking about and Daniel is an idiot. 

 

He placed the papers down and moved away to go out and check on the interns. 

 

He is known for being ruthless and mean to his employees, so maybe, maybe he needs to changed that problem of his.

 

*

 

The staff noticed. His friends noticed. Even Seongwoo noticed that something change with their CEO.

 

Mr Kang one day came with a wide smile. He greeted everyone while he took the lift to his floor. Each person that walked in or going out or passed by him that day was greeted with a big smile. It was strange to see him act very friendly towards them. Especially to such people that is not to his standards as he once said when he first took over the company. 

 

But lately, he didn’t act like the mean boss that he has been donning for four years. He even bought a box of bagels for all employees on that day. How he knows how many of them working is simply out of his mind, but maybe because he was is friend with the Human Resource Hwang Minhyun that he knows how many employees in the building. 

 

Everybody had their share of bagels and their own coffee or tea. 

 

Seongwoo stare into his hand after Daniel had gave his share of bagels and coffee for the day. The man was smiling at him like a kid just got his favourite candy. He was confused as to why the CEO suddenly changed his personality three days after he hd blow up to Mr Oh.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Your bagel and coffee.”

 

“I know that but what’s it for.”

 

“For...eating and drinking of course.” Daniel chuckles.

 

_‘The bastard just chuckled. He fucking chuckled!’_

 

“Uh...I don’t eat bagels but I’ll take the coffee. Thanks.”

 

“Oh then...” Daniel stops him.

 

“What...”

 

“You can take my croissants. I bought extras so we can share.” He grins.

 

Seongwoo is utterly confused. The guy is grinning at him. And somehow Seongwoo feels like this guy looks oddly similar like of a dog. A big, fluffy, soft dog. If he had a tail, he’d probably wags them around excitedly. Seongwoo try to stifle his laugh. He clears his throat while Daniel still smiled at him.

 

“Thanks but I’ve already had my breakfast. You can have them all.” He refused and wanted to get away fast but he was stop by him again when he felt a gripping his biceps.

 

“But...they’re delicious. You will surely like them after you eat one.” Daniel whines, pouting and looking at him with puppy eyes.

 

_‘Did he just whined at me? And what are those eyes. Why are they so...oh fuck...’_

 

For the both of them who haven’t noticed their surroundings, haven’t realised that everyone on that floor was watching them. From when their CEO walked, bouncing in his steps, to the intern he had once despised. Smiling brightly like a sun as he gave the bag of bagels and coffee at the intern. 

 

Everyone was shocked when they sees their ruthless CEO is whining at the intern. Even though it’s not that visible but just by way he sound like when he says the croissants was delicious can define it as a whine. What in the god forsaken world is happening. 

 

Their CEO is being kind to them and bought everyone breakfast. And then he is whining and pouting towards an intern, right in front of everyone.

 

“Um...no thanks, sir. I’m full.” Seongwoo refuses again. He seriously had ate 2 chicken sandwiches before he came in so he can take another bite of any food. Not even the bagels or the croissants.

 

Daniel pouts. He didn’t noticed but the others did. Seongwoo looks around and clears his throat.

 

“Mr Kang, I think I need to go and start with my work now. Enjoy your breakfast, sir.”

 

He bowed and almost bolts away when Daniel suddenly spoke up.

 

“Call me Daniel. Sir is too formal.”

 

There is a loud gasps coming from somewhere and Seongwoo swears his employer is nuts. How can he call him by his name when he’s the boss here.

 

“Uh, I’ll choose to go with sir still sir.” He answered, sparing a short glance back at Daniel and then walks away

 

“But I hate being called sir, it make me sound so old!” He yells for Seongwoo to hear him when the older walks away. He pouts and huffed. When he turns around, he chokes when he sees that all his employees were staring with their mouth wide opens. They had just witness his childish side without his consent. So he changed his demeanour from the soft side to his cold side.

 

“What are you all looking at? I don’t pay for you to slacks off and not doing your job. Get back to work!”

 

Everybody bolts and continue their work like nothing happened minutes ago. Daniel keeps his composure. Act like nothing had happen and proceed to his office, sipping the coffee.

 

*

 

“Is he out of his mind?”

 

“Who is?”

 

“Your bloody boss.”

 

“Ah, Daniel. What about him?”

 

“Didn’t you know he bought everyone breakfast and coffee for the past few days? And today he even whined at me. Whine! And pouting.”

 

Minhyun chuckles. 

 

“It’s not even funny, Min. You’ve said before that he’s not the person who would smile or laugh on something or someone he is not closed to. So why change now.”

 

“Perhaps someone made him change?”

 

“Who?”

 

“I don’t know. Just someone I guess.” Minhyun answer nonchalantly munching on his steak he ordered for lunch that day. Seongwoo huffed. It’s not that he hates his employer just that he had heard many stories about the Kang Daniel. Most of them from his friend, Minhyun. He has nothing against the young CEO just that listening to all the stories made him want to give the younger some piece of his mind. Even if he’s the CEO that does not mean he could bully them around and yells to anyone or simply kick them out of the company just by a small mistake.

 

“Oh Mr Ong and Mr Hwang, what a coincidence to meet you here.”

 

Seongwoo internally face palmed. He heard the chair besides him screeching and somebody took a seat there. Knowing so well it’s his employer. He closed his eyes to make himself relax.

 

“Good afternoon Mr Kang. What brought you here on out humble abode? Thought you have a lunch date with the board people.” Minhyun said.

 

“Ah it got cancelled. So I asked Jaehwan where he usually had his lunch and he said it’s this place...” he paused and glance at the older beside him who still hasn’t look at him and busy with his salad and burger.

 

“So I told him that I want to tag along.”

 

Minhyun was a little bit surprised and subtly side glance his friend who mouthed ‘I told you he’s nuts!’; then Minhyun smile. Jaehwan had walked in and took a seat next to him. He went to park the car.

 

“Oh, well, you can order whatever you want to eat then.”

 

Daniel look at him. Blinking.

 

“You have to order yourself?” He asked stupidly.

 

“Yes, sir. This not somewhere they would know what you want to eat of a place where you had made early reservation. You have to order what you want and they’ll send it to you.” Seongwoo explain, shoving the salad into his mouth.

 

“Oh. Can you help?”

 

Seongwoo chokes and Jaehwan quickly help him by patting his back and Daniel gave him a glass of water.

 

“It’s n-not that hard. Order them yourself.”

 

Daniel pouts. “But I’ve never ordered anything before. Usually, they already served.”

 

“Then learn how to.”

 

“That’s why I asked you to help, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo widen his eyes. Even Minhyun and Jaehwan had their eyes wide.

 

“Hyung?” All three said in unison. The CEO blinked at them. 

 

“Yeah hyung. He’s older so I have to call him hyung.” He said like it was normal to him. 

 

“You never called anyone hyung if you don’t know them.” Jaehwan said.

 

“I know him so I’ll call him hyung.” Daniel said flatly, pointing at the older beside him.

 

“Yes but he’s a stranger.”

 

“No we’re not. We’re work buddies so we’re not strangers.”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“What?” He lifted up his head from the menu. Why are they asking him so many times about him calling Seongwoo hyung. It’s not weird to call someone older hyung. He’s respecting the older.

 

“Do you called them by their name or hyung like you did to me if you like them?” Seongwoo asked.

 

“Sort of...” Daniel said but then he just realised what he just said. Damn. He got flustered and blushed when he looked at the older sitting next to him who looks equally flustered as he was.

 

“No wait! W-what I mean is that...I-I called them names if we t-talked frequent...like I d-did to you.” He stutters, blushing madly as he try to explain it to them. God damn, he’s not even sure what has gotten into him lately.

 

After knowing that the elder next to him is older and a friend of Minhyun hyung, he sort of feel strange. He knows they are different in status. With him as the CEO while Seongwoo is the intern but he’s older. He need to respect that.

 

Oh fine. He likes the man. Ever since he first saw him he had this strange butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Even though he was angry when the older refuses to do all his dirty work, he never lashed out like he did with previous interns. He never went to see Minhyun and tell him to cancel the intern periods of time and sent them off.

 

He just simply falling for the older. Each time he saw him, his feeling keeps growing on and on, until maybe he confess to the older.

 

“So we talked frequently now?” Seongwoo asked again. Confused.

 

The CEO looked at him. Blinking expectedly.

 

The older sigh. “We talked but we’re not that close. I don’t you calling me hyung but I’m not gonna call you by your name, sir.” Seongwoo finished off his burger, wiping the stain with the napkin and stand up to go back to the office. Leaving the rest of them shocking. Daniel standing up as well but the waiter came and placed his plates of burgers he had ordered.

 

He slumped back down into his seat and sighs. Poking on the burger. Suddenly he’s not really that hungry anymore.

 

“You’re awful.” Minhyun told him. 

 

“And why is that?”

 

“You couldn’t even be subtle enough would you. I know you like my friend there. That’s why you have been kinder and friendlier to everyone, especially to him. He knows you know.” 

 

Daniel chokes. His eyes was showing that he was scared. He doesn’t want the older to know. Not yet when he couldn’t be friends or let the older open up to him yet. Or does Daniel even sure if the older is gay.

 

“Seongwoo knows how to read people by the way they act or by their expression. Yours was terribly open. But rest assure, he’s not angry not does he feel disgusted about it.”

 

“Disgusted?”

 

“If you think he’s straight then you’re wrong. He’s gay and you don’t need to worry about it. Just that Seongwoo was never really think that someone would actually like him.”

 

“Why did you say that? Why does he think that way?”

 

“Because he doesn’t want to have his heart broken. Even though his last relationship was ten years ago. After they broke up, Seongwoo practically shuts himself from any romantic feelings. He let the admirers approach him but he never reciprocate them. I know because I witness his break down ten years ago. So if you really sure of yourself about him, then make sure you do it right.”

 

Daniel didn’t say anything and stares down on his burger.

 

*

 

Well he thinks through the new info he found out from Minhyun and ever since then, Daniel has been slowly try to win his way into Seongwoo.

 

He still buys him breakfast and even asked him if he needs any help in his interns work. Then he took Seongwoo out for a meeting. Giving him a task that he wanted the older to present on one of their meetings. He even gave some to the other interns. He stays back just so he could spend extra time with Seongwoo and try to get the older open up even more, even if it’s little by little.

 

He keeps doing that, everyday, even to the extend of making the older a cup of coffee. Which was a new thing to the other employees. Daniel never makes coffee for anyone else except for himself.

 

And Seongwoo has slowly being a bit open and less snarky towards Daniel. He didn’t answers the man back like he was before when he first joined when Daniel asked him to finish his work. Now he would take them and help the younger with his task. Daniel has been an overgrown puppy all of a sudden. Following the older wherever he goes and smiling at him. It’s like they switch bodies.

 

Like Seongwoo is the boss and Daniel is the intern.

 

Daniel have became gentler, softer and kinder now. He stops yelling or screaming when his employees made mistake. Now he would simply advice them to come and ask for his help if they needed to. He’ll suggest what to do and what they shouldn’t do. He would take his time in reading the worksheets that his employees has passed to him and would points out mistakes if he sees some. 

 

He wouldn’t just suddenly burst and tell them off now. The ruthless CEO has changed. And everybody knows who they should say their thank you. The one and only intern has tamed their boss for some reason.

 

“Sir, why are you always following me around like I’m your mother.” Seongwoo finally asked one day after he just finished photocopying all the papers that one of the staff ask for his help to. He stood by the machine, arms folded together and leans on the machine. Looking at Daniel who was just standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. 

 

The younger looked around, looking behind him as if the elder was not questioning him seconds ago. He points to himself.

 

“You’re talking about me?”

 

“Who else do I call sir.”

 

“Ah, I thought probably Jaehwan...Or Jisung...”

 

“Jaehwan ssi is the same age as you and he had told me to call him Jaehwan. Jisung hyung too.”

 

“Why aren’t you calling me by my name then? It’s not fair that you get to call them with their names and using ‘sir’ on me.” He pouts, looking away for a short while.

 

Seongwoo slightly smile at the cute reaction but he it goes away as quickly as it comes.

 

“That’s because you’re my employer who will be evaluating me at the end of my internship. So I should be calling you sir.”

 

“No fair. I want you to call me Daniel.”

 

“No can’t do, sir. I’m showing my respect to the superior person.”

 

“But you never show respect to me when you always shot me down of turned down all my request when I asked you too, when you just came in.”

 

“That is because you’re a brat. It’s not my work to complete them since I’m an intern. You have tons of employees that can help you so why ask for an intern to do so. It’s because you’re trying to see if you can make me bow down on my knees.”

 

“That’s...that was never my intention.”

 

“It certainly looks like it. They say the boss would used you for his benefit. Even interns won’t survive him. It’s a task for you to judge us and see if we can stay strong or crumpled down. I know...because a lot of people try to do that.”

 

Daniel scratch his head. He seriously didn’t think that Seongwoo is this sharp to read him like an open book. Or it’s because of his reputation that he has build up since he joined in that had made the older learn of his personality.

 

When Seongwoo sees that the CEO is in conflict, he push himself away and grab all the papers he had photocopied and stride forward. He tap on the younger’s should which successfully made him jumped. The younger swallow down his spit, and when he sees that Seongwoo is smiling at him (HE SMILED!!! Fuck!!), he feels relax.

 

“Don’t worry. I forgive you. You’re actually pretty cute when you’re all flustered, sir.” He smirk and walks away, leaving an astonished Daniel standing there, mouth wide open.

 

“He..He just call me cute...Did he...did he really?” He mumbles, and suddenly he feels greedy for more. The elder just called him cute. Does that mean the elder is giving him a chance to date him? Or maybe simply hinting that he likes him too? Daniel giggles like a kid and quickly turn around to chase after the elder who is getting into the office of the staff he had helped photocopying.

 

“Hyung! Say that again!” He screams, making the elder blushed but Daniel didn’t need to see that. Everyone on that floor watched in amusement on how their CEO is becoming more and more human now. Or rather, more open to people.

 

*

 

The internship passed by so fast in the next couple of weeks. Seongwoo is leaving soon and Daniel is in dilemma. He wanted to do something for the elder. No, he wants to take him out before he walks out of this building because he might not comeback again if Daniel let’s him leave. So he paced inside his office for hours, thinking and planning on what to do for the elder. He even consulted with Minhyun since the elder is actually best friend with Seongwoo. He never knew they were that close.

 

_**‘Seongwoo likes thing simple. Don’t arranged something so grand because he hates it.’** _

“Like what?”

**_‘Like taking him out to a fancy restaurant or on a night cruise. He likes it if you take him to a simple ramen store, or a tteokbokki stall at the side of the road.’_ **

“He likes that? Who likes to eat at the roadside stall?”

**_‘Apparently Seongwoo is. Are you seriously judging him for that?’_ **

“N-No. No I’m not. Just...that I’ve never tried them before.”

**_‘Of course you never tried them. Your mother was strict in your diet. She thinks street food is bad for your health and they are dirty. Or not up to your standard and so on.’_ **

“Hyung, sorry. I didn’t mean to...’

**_‘It’s fine Daniel. It’s not your fault. Your mother is too good for those kind of things. Anyway...back to your main subject. Take him to a park or to the library if you can.’_ **

“Library? Why the hell a library?”

**_‘Cause he loves to read, idiot. He loves poem and writing them. He loves taking a stroll at the park and perhaps have a picnic too. He loves to take pictures with his camera so you can drive him around the city or takes him to a beach too.’_ **

“Wow. He’s really aesthetic kind of person isn’t he?”

**_‘Yes, he is. There are a lot of things you need to learn about him to win him, Daniel. Start from all the things I’ve mentioned and you might get yourself an Ong Seongwoo.’_ **

“Thanks hyung. For everything.”

**_‘You’re welcome, Daniel.’_ **

 

Even with all that, Daniel still have some trouble but then again when he thinks about it. He shouldn’t worry. If he make it right, Seongwoo would fall for him for sure.

 

*

 

They all congratulate the interns for finishing their internship and some even said they’re gonna miss them since some of the staffs, supervisors, managers have become good friends with the interns. The interns only have a month or two before they graduate from college. 

 

Seongwoo was smiling to all the staff that had wish him good luck. Everyone was surprised to received a good evaluation point.

 

The CEO had given them points that even other company would think about rejecting them. The interns done well for the past six months. Daniel have taken the liberty to go through each one when the reports turned in. He nods in agreement to all the reports. Using them to evaluate them all.

 

The CEO gave each of them marks that pretty much suits their strong point. He didn’t pick any bias (if only he could, he would give 100 point for Seongwoo but he never did) so everyone received a fair point.

 

Seongwoo accepts all their wishes and thanking them. He looked around, expecting to see the younger but Daniel wasn’t there. The older keep looking around but still no younger there. He turn away and went back to talking and thanking them.

 

When he’s at the lobby and is about to leave the place, a car stopped him from leaving, park right in front of him. He blinked.

 

The window rolls down and revealing Daniel.

 

“Hyungie. Come in. I wanna take you somewhere.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“No more sir. You’re not my intern anymore. We’re practically two men who are...um friends, I guessed.”

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“You tell me. Where would you want to go?”

 

“What is this for?”

 

“Nothing. I just want to treat you. Let’s just say it’s my way of congratulating you.”

 

Seongwoo narrow his eyes. Like he was scrutinising him.

 

“I swear I’m just taking you out only.”

 

The older sighs, “Since it’s almost dinner time. Then perhaps...uh a ramen? Do you eat ramen?”

 

“Yeah, I ate them. One of my favourite late night snack. Kind of.”

 

“Okay then. I’ll show to a good ramen place. Maybe one day you can go there with Jaehwan of Jisung hyung or Minhyun.”

 

“Can’t I go with you?”

 

Seongwoo chuckles, “We might not see each other again. But you can ring me if you want.”

 

Daniel try not to be sad about. No the fuck way is he ever letting the older leaving him. He’s gonna confess by the end of the day. Perhaps when he’s taking him home.

 

They had their ramen and Daniel was in awe. Seongwoo was right about this place being the best ramen shop. How come he never knew about the shop. It was one of the  best ramen ever. He drools even though the ramen he ordered is in front of his face. Seongwoo couldn’t hold back his laughter so he laughs. More like he was chuckling. And Daniel loves the sound of it. He rarely sees him laugh or smile during their time working together. Some were just a small short time so he never get to enjoy listening or witnessing it.

 

After the ramen, Daniel drove them to Han River park. Even though it was dark but the night is still early. They both walked along the park, enjoying the river breezes and watching some people bicycling around. Some was just staring out at the river and taking pictures. It was Friday by the way so people of the city came out to enjoy their weekend. So a lot of people are not going to bed early tonight.

 

There were some food stalls parked all over the park and Seongwoo is a big eater. Even after eating a big bowl or ramen, he still feels kinda hungry. They ended up buying a few sticks of fish cakes, some rice cakes, and so much more. This is probably a good time for Daniel to learn what they are and Seongwoo would gladly introduce them.

 

They had so much fun and Seongwoo was smiling all time while they ate their late night snacks. Now it’s time to go home. The younger drove Seongwoo home. Inside his head, he was contemplating how to confess to the older.

 

When they reach the older’s house, he got anxious. Seongwoo unbuckled himself and ready to exit the car.

 

“I had a great time and thank you for taking me for a dinner and a walk through the park. I wish you best of luck and hope we’ll get to see each other again in the future.”

 

When Seongwoo step out, only then does Daniel too stepped out, running around the car towards the older.

 

“Wait hyung! I have something to tell you.”

 

Seongwoo stops and turn around just before he could unlock the door to his house.

 

*

**6 months later**

 

“So the new employees are joining us today. They’ll be arriving in a few minutes.”

 

Daniel didn’t seem to care about the new employees. He wasn’t focusing on what Jisung hyung was saying or explaining to him. The last 6 months has been a blast for him. The company was doing great and they even seal a deal with a new contract. Basically new partner in this business so the profits of the company will became even more higher and more successful. The mall they were planning to build is currently in work. They had started building it up so if there is no delay, the mall would probably be ready around 2 more years.

 

Daniel had became the best CEO. Showing more of his friendliness towards his colleagues and employees. He even starts to eat out with them rather than joining his parents. He have made them open up their eyes and shows them that the low and middle class people are not that bad. No, they were never bad at all. He drags them out to try out the food stall that his mother had think it was disgusting and what do you know. She loves them. Daniel swear he never sees her smiles that bright before when she moans at the food she ate that time. Even his father was enjoying them, with couple of soju shots.

 

But the best part is that...

 

“Daniel?”

 

He was brought out of his trance. Turning to the person standing next to him. Wearing a fine looking suits, measured specially for him. Daniel smiles and nods as a sign for the person to continue.

 

“The new employees are here.” 

 

He didn’t say anything and just keep on smiling. 

 

He greeted them with a welcoming wide open arms. Talking them through the history of KDN Corps and more until he dismissed them. Running back to his office. Closing the door and locking it. He heaves out a breathe and turns around, smiling when he sees who was waiting for him.

 

He didn’t wait much longer but dive straight into the man he has been in love with for a year now. Kissing the man, taking him by surprise. He couldn’t get enough of the man, who he has been dating for 6 months, after he had confessed to him 6 months ago, by his doorsteps.

 

“You’re so eager today.” Seongwoo breathlessly said after they pulls away from each other. Both of them still pressed closely to each other. Seongwoo was leaning against the younger’s desk, arms looped around his neck. Breath mingling with each other.

 

“I couldn’t help it. Haven’t got the chance to kiss you at all today.” Daniel said when he kisses the older’s neck, arms securely wraps around his boyfriend’s waist (yes! his boyfriend and he is proud of it!!) and tightens them.

 

“We always see and kiss each other at home, you big puppy.” Seongwoo chuckles, hands playing with the Daniel’s hair.

 

“But we kissed everyday! And you wouldn’t let me kiss you today when we wake up.” He whines into the elder’s neck.

 

“Oh shut it, you baby. We did it just now isn’t it. So stop whining and let’s go have our lunch, hm?”

 

Daniel smiles into the skin, pecking it one last time before he grabs his boyfriend’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. They both stares and smiling at each other.

 

“Okay.”

 

And that was it. The past ruthless CEO melted when he met with the cool intern about a year ago. Now happily dating each other and moving in together after they started dating. Sharing their ‘i love you’s’ for everyday afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos guys.  
> Ceo Kang is at fault. He made me do this. God.  
> Pretty sure there is some mistakes there hahaha.


End file.
